


Waiting is Boring

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, and he uses Punny to help him get revenge when the courts fail, i have an au in my brain where matt is non-powered and kinda evil, non-powered!Matt, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew was bored. He supposed he should be angry, or frightened or upset at the very least; the thugs did damage a rather expensive suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is Boring

Matthew was bored. He supposed he should be angry, or frightened or upset at the very least; the thugs did damage a rather expensive suit. But instead he was just bored. The men who had taken him were obviously on the lower end of the payroll. An unplanned grab to try and impress the suits higher up in their food chain. Use him as a bargaining chip or something equally ludicrous. It was all rather unimpressive.

Not everyone knew that blind lawyer Matthew Murdock, defender of the innocent who couldn't stand up to corruption by themselves, wasn't as squeaky clean as he presented himself. Those that did know were usually the ones who found themselves unfairly back on the streets only to find the last thing they see a spray painted skull. No, not everyone knew of the link between Matthew Murdock and the vigilante known as The Punisher but those that did know, mattered.

Which is how Matthew found himself tied to a chair, bored out of his mind, in a unrepairable damaged suit when the warehouse he was in started to echo with machine gun fire. Matthew smirked and turned to face the last direction he heard his captors talking from. “Let me go now and I can promise you he'll make your deaths quick.”

Matthew didn't have to see their faces to know the fear the spread through them. Didn't have to do anything but sit and wait and smirk as the world around him turned into the stench of burnt gunpowder and the cries of the dying. The door to the room he was in burst open with a rush of hot air. The two men who had been in the room with him didn't die quickly. _Poor things,_ Matthew thought, _If only they'd listened._

“You're late.” Is all Matthew said as the ropes binding him fell away. 

Rough arms pulled him into a feral kiss. Blood soaked into his suit, and burnt gunpowder and copper flooded his nostrils. It was a heady combination and Matthew drowned in it. 

“Sorry.” The Punisher whispered, his voice a husky growl. “I needed to make them pay.” 


End file.
